The present disclosure relates generally to heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems and, more particularly, to the systems and methods for capturing waste heat in HVAC systems.
A wide range of applications exists for HVAC systems. For example, residential, light commercial, commercial, and industrial systems are used to control temperatures and air quality in indoor environments and buildings. Generally, HVAC systems may circulate a fluid, such as a refrigerant, through a closed loop between an evaporator where the fluid absorbs heat and a condenser where the fluid releases heat. The fluid flowing within the closed loop is generally formulated to undergo phase changes within the normal operating temperatures and pressures of the system so that quantities of heat can be exchanged by virtue of the latent heat of vaporization of the fluid.
While heat is exchanged within the closed loop of HVAC units, and more specifically, within a condenser heat exchanger of the closed loop, waste heat may be expelled to the atmosphere in the form of heated air. This heated air may essentially be wasted and unutilized thermal energy.